Destiny
by S. Alex Beilshmilt
Summary: Hay muchas definiciones para esta palabra. Él no creía hasta que se aferró a la venganza. Ella vivía arrastrada por la corriente de su desdichado hado. En la oscuridad de sus entrelazados caminos, hallaron la luz junto al otro, sin imaginar que aun restaba mucho tramo para poder disfrutar de la vida en plenitud, rodeados de demonios en un mundo ilegal. -HitsuKarin - Longfic -


**Disclaimer:**_ Bleach anime/manga le pertenece a Tite-me-gusta-dar-demasiado-suspenso-a-la-trama Kubo-sama :3 xD! Yo escribo porque simplemente, me gusta hacerlo._

**To: Akari Kiseki**_ y todas mis amigas HxK *-*_

* * *

**..:: Destiny ::..**

**.**

**Prefacio**

**.**

**Sky Hyuuga Hitsugaya**

**.**

* * *

Hado, suerte, sino. Sitio a donde se dirige alguien. Fin para el cual se designa una cosa. Causa hipotética o predeterminación de los sucesos. Estado que resulta de los acontecimientos afortunados o no que le ocurren a una persona.

El diccionario lo define de esas formas ¿Más realmente existe? Hay quienes aseguran que es verdad, el hecho de que todos llegamos a tener un 'camino' trazado, decidido incluso desde antes de nacer. Otros creen que sólo es un invento, productiva de la ley de causa-efecto del universo, a otros les da lo mismo, más en algún momento de su vida, quién quiera que sea, llega a preguntarse aquello: "¿Qué destino me depara el futuro?"

Ella sabía que su suerte estaba echada, desde antes de nacer, lo entendía a la perfección, por eso nunca reclamó ni una sola cosa y, mira que la vida no fue de lo más justa con ella, más se mantenía resignada, en silencio, aceptando lo que su día a día le llevaba... hasta el momento en que su camino se entrelazó con el de él.

Por su parte, él siempre fue de lo más escéptico con respecto a ese tipo de asuntos, en lo que cabía, dejaba muy pocas cosas 'a su suerte' siendo siempre calculador, pensando con cuidado cada uno de sus pasos, como sí de un frío juego de ajedrez se tratara, uno en el que poco a poco se dejaba desprotegido, perdiendo de esa manera, piezas de suma importancia en su vida.

Ahora, estando frente a frente, ambos se lo preguntaban, algo tan simple y mientras él se decía a sí mismo, mientras sostenía esa arma Gloc G-18, que nunca había creído en aquello llamado 'destino' hasta la aparición de esa extraña chica por la que, en esos momentos dudaba de sus decisiones. Ella, no, no estaba mejor que él, su pulso comenzaba a alterarse, de seguir así su mano firme comenzaría a temblar, incontrolable, desviaría la mirada y su seguridad se iría volando para no regresar... '¿Sería diferente de haber tomado otras decisiones?' Sí... ¿Sí en vez de ir con la corriente, hubiera luchado en contra, como su hermano?

_No, claro que no..._

—Dispara, Hitsugaya... —aquella voz sombría y egocéntrica detrás de ella, causando que sus nervios se crisparan en automático, encendiendo su ira de inmediato —, claro, si es que puedes...

Su irritación se hizo presente, su dedo sobre el gatillo de su nueve milímetros comenzó a ceder a sus impulsos, quería cerrarle la boca a aquel hombre de cabello castaño, a quien verdaderamente iba apuntada la boca de cañón de su arma, su sonrisa arrogante le hacía recordar como sus manos se habían llenado de sangre en aquella noche de nieve.

—¡Quítate Karin! ¡Hazte a un lado! —soltó en un grito feroz, más pese a toda ira mostrada en sus orbes turquesas, ella no se movió —. ¡CON UN CARAJO!

—Te lo dije, aun si muero por tu mano, no me moveré, mi destino se decidió desde antes de nacer y protegeré a Sousuke, así me duela enfrentarme a ti.

Su determinación era palpable, no cambiaría... y le dolía que aun sobre todo, lo eligiera a él, que se empeñara sobre su obvio sentir, a seguir protegiendo a aquel maldito hombre, que inspiraba su venganza, al que quería ver sufrir mientras cada gota de sangre en su cuerpo abandonaba su interior... ¿Porque? ¡Con un carajo! Aunque ambos conocían sus sentimientos –aunque no los aceptaran claro–, aunque era tan obvio, tenía que seguir su camino, pero... en verdad se cuestionaba si valía todo la pena y es que, en esos instantes solo la quería tomar en brazos y llevársela lejos, olvidar el pasado... pero sabía que era imposible.

« _Tu... ¿Olvidarías tu venganza, Shiro?... Tu silencio me lo confirma, pero... si llegas a olvidarla, quiero ser la primera en saberlo. _»

Sus decisiones lo habían llevado hasta ahí, realmente aunque quisiera, no las cambiaría, porque sería renunciar a lo que había pasado, a aquel encuentro en el bar con la chica, a la cita accidental que terminaron teniendo en la zona comercial... oh a aquella noche juntos que pasaron encerrados en la caja fuerte de ese estúpido millonario... y, no, ni él, ni ella, querían renunciar a aquellos 'predestinados' momentos juntos. Pero claro, había un obstáculo clave, su objeto de venganza, las cadenas de ella, ese maldito a quien quería meterle un tiro en la frente.

—¡Solo muevete, maldita sea! —a ese ritmo terminaría por bajar el arma que estaba a la altura del corazón de la azabache frente a él.

Ella entendió que, en esos momentos ella se entendió que el rey blanco que anhelaba venganza, estando tan cerca del rey negro, lo único que le quedaba vencer era a la reina negra, ella... Pero no lo haría y, si esto seguía así, su corazón traicionaría sus ideales y se haría a un lado, solo para no verlo sufrir.

—¡Basta Shiro! —si esto era un sueño, seguro era una pesadilla.

Justo ahí, a un lado de la única persona 'oscura' que irónicamente le mostraba la luz en su vida, se hallaba la razón de su venganza, llena de vida, con un aspecto diferente, más al final de cuentas era ella, la reconocería de cualquier forma; una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en los labios del hombre detrás de aquellas chicas, como si supiera de antemano que el rostro estupefacto del chico, era poco comparado a su verdadera sorpresa.

~_Bang_~

Se escuchó el eco del disparo, sintió una calidez extra en su hombro, dejó caer la a su parecer, pesada pistola, el rostro estupefacto y aterrado de ambas mujeres rente a él, le confirmó sus sospechas: le habían disparado. se dejó caer de rodillas y luego hacia atrás, su confusión aumentó al observar la dura expresión que el rostro del castaño mostraba.

—Vámonos —escuchó su ronca y dura voz ordenar, para dejarse perder ante la inconsciencia de las tinieblas.

* * *

**Asda asda seguro muchas sacaron ya sus conclusiones xD! Jajajaja estoy loca, lo se, Pero que lindura. misterio, acción, drama y romance. Hace unas semanas avisé que terminé herida debido a cierto problema. Como dice en mi profile, sufro de manía depresiva, tomo medicamento para controlarlo, pero por ello sufrí un ataque de ansiedad que me hizo terminar con las manos lastimadas. Luego por falta del medicamento recaí y ni mi hermana ni yo hemos podido subir actualizaciones o nuevas historias. En mi depre surgieron varias ideas xD! **

**Esta es una de ellas, en lo personal, me encanta porque le estoy pidiendo detalles a mi papá para las armas *.* estará interesante, me inspiré en el video: **_Please be nice to me de Kim Hyun Joong_** (mi esposo ;3) jajaja si alguien gusta verlo, no, no será igual. La verdad estoy adaptando esta idea de la original que estoy escribiendo en mi compu, para que quede al HitsuKarin xD! Espero sea de su agrado. Si consigo bastantes reviews, actualizo pronto xD!**

**¡Matta ne!**

**.**

**Me voy... por ahora...**

**.**

**Sky-chan**

**.**


End file.
